havenmainefandomcom-20200214-history
Love Machine
"Love Machine" is the sixteenth episode of Haven, and the third episode of the second season. Summary Machines come to life and begin attacking the people of Haven, while the new arrival investigates the mystery of Audrey's identity. Plot At the docks a fishing boat attempts to kill a worker and while Audrey and Nathan talk to the boat's owner, Jimmy Halsey, the boat finishes the job. Investigation reveals that the boat had been sunk and Louis Pufah, the repairer of the boat, explained that when it was refloated the crew was still at their post. Next morning the fishermen's union rep's car is crushed by a crane. Audrey guesses that when Halsey gets angry the machinery reacts, so Audrey and Nathan try to anger him. Machines do come to life, but not for Halsey, as they kill him. Audrey #2, following coordinates left by Agent Howard, gets Duke to take her there by offering him a file containing interesting material. Audrey and Nathan investigate a crazed machine at the hockey rink. Marcia Steltzer, who has invited Lewis to leave Haven with her, explains that he had fixed a number of machines at the rink. Audrey thinks that when Lewis fixes things they "come to life". Audrey #2 finds a barn at the coordinates and enters. At Lewis's repair shop Audrey and Nathan are attacked by the appliances and they try to escape. Duke finds Audrey #2 wandering dazed. Audrey and Nathan find Lewis who says that he was thinking of leaving Haven. Audrey realizes that the machines are trying to stop Lewis from leaving. She then fears for Marsha and they arrive in time to find her pinned against a wall by a machine threatening to kill her. Lewis is forced to agree to stay in Haven. At the police station they learn that Audrey #2 has lost her memory and Duke notes, "it's like the day we found the Colorado Kid. None of us remember anything." They call her boyfriend, who takes her home. Evi Ryan gives Duke the file she stole from Audrey #2's car. At the coordinates Nathan and Audrey find the building gone. Credits Main Cast * Emily Rose as Audrey Parker * Lucas Bryant as Nathan Wuornos * Eric Balfour as Duke Crocker Guest Starring * Hugo Speer as Louis Pufah * Vinessa Antoine as Evidence Ryan * Richard Donat as Vince Teagues * John Dunsworth as Dave Teagues * Kathleen Munroe as Audrey Parker Cast *Glenn Lefchak as Stan The Cop * J.D. Nicholsen as Jimmy Halsey * Lisa Houle as Marcia Steltzer * Michael Pellerin as Captain Robbie * Charlie Rhindress as Curtis * Todd Godin as Fisherman * Margot Sampson as Virginia * Guy Germain as Brad Featured Music *"Your Song (cover)" by Ellie Goulding (originally by Elton John) Quotes *Evi: Look at you. Getting all domestic. Duke: Yeah, well, you know, I, uh, learned it living with you. Evi: I cleaned. Well, I cooked. I was fun. Duke: Yeah. You were fun. *Nathan: I've always hated that thing. It comes to life. I'm a gonner. Notes *The episode shares its title with a 1975 Miracles' song. *This is the first episode "The Barn" appears. Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes